


Friendship, Love, and Betrayal - EP2

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Futurefic, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2005-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2: Sometimes the price of Friendship is Love, the price of Love is Betrayal, and the price of Betrayal costs entirely too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship, Love, and Betrayal - EP2

## Friendship, Love, and Betrayal - EP2

by Slash Bunny

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/sv_slashbunny/>

* * *

Friendship, Love, and Betrayal Chapter Two by SV_SlashBunny 

Clark Kent, Junior Reporter at the Daily Planet had just gotten off the phone with his mother. She had called him from aboard ship. She was on a cruise... around the world... with her new husband. Jonathan Kent had never truly recovered from the damage caused by Jor-El's AI when he forced his son to fight him in order to break the hold of the Red!Kryptonite. Once released father and son had returned to the Farm... but the cost of that rescue eventually cost the father his life... much to the pleasure of Jor-El. It had only been in the last year or so that his mother had allowed herself to fall in love. Her new husband was a retired businessman. A man who had owned a conglomerate that mass produced produce... a man who could love the country... he just didn't want to live there all year round. Martha had met him at some function of Lex's... and was now on her honeymoon. Yet another way his life had been blessed because of his relationship with Lex Luthor.) 

Clark remembered how hard it was to forgive himself for the things he had done the summer he had run away with that Red!K ring worn proudly on his finger. Lost and enthralled by the Red!K, he had drank, used drugs, stole, and when he saw the headlines that Lex was dead... well he felt the need to be punished, so he allowed his body to be used and abused and lost himself in the pain and pleasure that such actions elicited. 

When Clark came clean to Jonathan, the farmer just held his son. Jonathan never judged Clark for this actions... except making him anonymously repay every dollar he had stolen... Clark worked hard in order to do it. He got a full-time job second shift at the LexCorp plant. He was pretty sure that it was a pity hire since the whole town new that he had run away from home... though few new the reasons why. 

He studied and aced his GED and dropped out of High School. He worked hard at the plant, at the Farm, and even doing odd jobs around town to earn the money to repay what he had stolen, plus interest. It took him three years, but he finally did it. The only concession his father allowed was the diamond he created from coal... to pay for the Ferrari he had stolen and then abandoned... it cost over two-hundred forty thousand dollars. The diamond he created and sent to the owner of the dealership was later appraised at over five-hundred thousand dollars ... and so some of Clark's guilt was appeased. 

When Lex showed up alive, Clark was ecstatic! 

When Lex stopped asking probing questions and admitted to collecting data on Clark, Clark was confused. 

When Lex let him watch as all the data was destroyed, Clark was relieved. 

When Lex admitted that it was the thought of Clark's friendship and the compass that Jonathon entrusted him with that helped him survive his experience on the island, Clark realized he was in love with his best friend. 

When Lex admitted that he loved Clark as well, Clark was in heaven. 

When Lex accepted the secrets that Clark finally shared and whispered that he still loved Clark, Clark was stunned speechless. 

When Lex was drugged and committed at Belle Reve by Lionel, Clark was terrified and furious 
    
    
              ... but couldn't explain to his parents the depth of his emotions
              ... since they had decided to keep their new relationship
                   a secret for a while.  
    

When Clark failed at his rescue attempt and Lex lost his memories of their short time together as well as all of the revelations that they had share, Clark was devastated. 

When Lex re-entered his life as his best friend, Clark was determined to be just that 

... and to protect Lex for the rest of his life. 

When he found the special crystals that Jor-El had wanted him to collect and destroy, Clark found the crystalline data structure for a much more complex and interactive AI 

... that of his mother, Lara, Clark was curious. 

When Lara explained that Jor-El was a loving father and husband 
    
    
              ... until his own father used Kryptonian Technology
                   to change him into a Kryptonian version of Lionel Luthor,
                   Clark was both saddened and relieved.  
    

When Lara was installed in his new, improved Fortress of Solitude, Clark was hopeful that she may be able to heal Lex and return his memories. 

When Lara informed him that the return of said memories could cause some sort of cascade effect that could result in significant brain damage, Clark was resigned. 

When Clark graduated and was employed at the Daily Planet, he was stoic 
    
    
              ... he finally had a way to watch over Lex
              ... Loving him from afar
              ... and protecting him as Superman.  
    

When he realized that there were possible long term ecological effects from the meteors that accompanied him as well as others that fell to earth, Clark (as Superman) lobbied the government for special studies on kryptonite and other space debris that fell to earth 

... and made sure that LexCorp was awarded the contract. 

When he received information that LexCorp was being targeted by some eco-terrorists, Clark stepped up his surveillance of the 4 labs that were working on the study. 

When the Labs were attacked one after the other, Clark (as Superman) was there to help stop the contamination of the surrounding area 

... even though he had to destroy some of the samples himself. 

When LexCorp lost the contracts with the Defense Department, Clark made sure, via some friends in the State Department, 
    
    
              ... that the program was buried so deeply in the Senate Appropriations Committee that he would have plenty of time to catch the bio-terrorists and clear LexCorp so they could again be assigned the contracts
              ... Clark didn't trust any other bio-tech firm with said information.
    

And that is why Clark is exhausted and sitting at the kitchen table in his modest apartment. He had been juggling his job at the paper, his role as Superman, and his unauthorized investigation into the attacks. He wished he could tell Lex everything and have him help. He was sure his genius friend would be able to find what Clark was missing. But Clark couldn't explain anything to his friend, and the love of his life, because he refused to do anything that could put his friend at risk 

... he remembered Lara's warning. 

Lara had been researching a possible cure for the damage caused by the drugs and electro-shock therapy 

... she was no closer now than she had been years ago. 


End file.
